memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nova class
–180.74 : Volume 2, Issue 3 meters | Width = 81.2–109.94 meters | Height = 31.4–40.62 meters | Mass = 110,000–147,000 tons | Decks = 8 | Crew = 80 persons | Speed = | Maxspeed = warp factor 8 | Cruspeed = warp factor 6 | Armaments = 11 type-X phaser arrays, 2 torpedo launchers | Defences = FSQ deflector system | Systems = | Auxiliary Craft= 2 work bees; 2 shuttlecraft; 1 Waverider atmospheric operations shuttle | altimage = 220px|Dorsal aft view. }} The Nova-class was a type of Federation science vessel and scout starship in service in the 24th century, first entering service in 2368. The class was designed for short-range and limited duration research missions such as planetary or system surveys. Nova-class vessels were also tasked with doing the extensive and in-depth research and analysis on a chosen region after a larger explorer type ship had made the initial analysis. ( ) History Development [[file:nova concepts.jpg|thumb|left|Early concepts for the Nova-class.]] The name "Nova-class" was coined for a new Starfleet design in the 2360s. At the time of its inception, it was being modeled as the next evolution of the explorer design dynamic of the . At least four designs were conceptualized for the new class; with a variety of innovative new arrangements, propulsion systems and modular designs proposed. One radical design featured a nacelles-forward central hull that would trail mission modules behind it. Another design maintained a more typical Starfleet arrangement, but distorted to make use of anticipated advances in warp technology to allow greater z-axis warp field compression. A third design also maintained a recognizable silhouette, but proposed variable geometry warp nacelles and a primary hull that was composed of interchangeable modules. The fourth design had entered service by 2370, as evidenced by the ; like the Nova-class, of another design which had gone into production by 2368, this design featured an angular, almost triangular, primary hull, and was used as a small explorer and research vessel. ( ; ) :The class name of the USS ''Aquitaine was not revealed in any of the three comics it and its crew appeared in, though it presumably was named something other than Nova-class. The ship's crew complement is also never established, but appears to be somewhat smaller than the Nova-class, as the entire crew apparently participated in an away mission.'' [[file:defiant pathfinder.jpg|thumb|The original Defiant-class pathfinder design which formed the basis for the Nova-class]] The final design of the Nova-class initially started out as a pathfinder for the proposed fast torpedo ship. However, with the looming threat of the Borg Collective, Starfleet Command radically altered the concept of the Defiant-class, rendering the pathfinder design unsuitable. At this time, in the mid-2360s, Starfleet was looking for a successor for the long-lived which had been in constant operation for almost a century. After noting how well the Defiant pathfinder spaceframe had performed in early warp field simulations, the Advanced Starship Design Bureau selected the design as a suitable basis for the Oberth-class replacement. The original design underwent a series of modifications as it was re-purposed from being a warship to a science vessel, with the most notable change being the removal of the forward torpedo launchers and their replacement with powerful sensor arrays. ( ) In service By 2368 the prototype had been built and commissioned. Unfortunately, the Nova-class program hit a misstep in 2370, when the newly launched vanished near the Badlands while performing a scientific survey. The loss of the Equinox, coupled with the fact it was a new class, led to concern over the design. However, these fears were put to rest when a detailed analysis of the USS Nova revealed no discernible design flaws. Any lingering concerns were finally put to rest several years later, when the Equinox was discovered in the Delta Quadrant by the . ( ; ) Despite the concerns regarding the Equinox, other vessels of the class performed exceedingly well and Starfleet increased production, confident that they had found a suitable replacement for the Oberth-class. ( ) Alternate timelines [[file:uSS Rhode Island.jpg|thumb|The USS Rhode Island, variant of the Nova-class.]] In one alternate timeline, a variant of the Nova-class was in service in the early 25th century. While the interior of the ship remained largely unchanged, the exterior had undergone a number of changes with notable alterations to the hull design; adding a new dome over the bridge and filling the gap at the front of the saucer section. The variant design also had superior firepower and shield strength over its predecessors. ( ) In another alternate timeline, a Nova-class vessel (of the same variant design seen in the other alternate timeline) was still in Starfleet service during the 26th century, and was involved in the pivotal Battle of Procyon V. ( }}) Specification Appropriately for their mission profile, the Nova-class were essentially flying sensor platforms, with the most finely tuned and integrated large sensor arrays, which was unparalleled in its application on Starfleet vessels at the time. With the ships' main purpose being research and analysis, they weren't typically suitable for combat operations. The class was also not designed with long term missions in mind; its compact design limited the amount of consumables able to be carried and also put restraints on the number of facilities more common on larger designs - the Nova-class did not have any holodeck facilities, nor did it carry the components to assemble a reserve warp core. With these considerations the typical maximum mission duration recommended for the class was two years. (Star Trek Fact Files; ) The Nova design was designed to operate at a maximum speed of warp eight, but maintain a suitable cruising speed of warp 6, which was provided through an LF-47 Advanced Linear Warp Drive system. ( ) The Nova-class was also one of a few Federation starship classes to be equipped with the ability to enter a planet's atmosphere and land on the surface, thanks to breakthroughs in gravity control and vessel structural integrity. Landing was achieved on four landing pads which extended from ports on the underside of the engineering hull. Although not a routine maneuver, this capability extended the uses of the ship, making it possible for a Nova-class vessel's crew to utilize the ship as a planetary research base. ( ; Star Trek Fact Files ; ) Arrangement and layout [[file:nova MSD.jpg|thumb|The Nova-class main systems display.]] The design of the Nova-class was considered a compact form of its much larger contemporary, the , and was also similar to the , although the Nova was only half its size with a length of 165 meters. The layout of the ship included a primary hull with a curved triangular shape, with the secondary hull directly attached to the primary hull and the ship's twin warp nacelles protruding to either side of the rear of the engineering section. (Star Trek Fact Files ; ) In keeping with traditional Starfleet design the bridge was located on deck one, although atypically it was surrounded by a built up area of the hull, making the bridge slightly less vulnerable to attack (in a similar concept to the and a hangover from the original warship design used as the basis for the class). The ships' impulse engines occupied the rear of deck two, while decks three and four featured a large cargo bay. The front of deck three housed the auxiliary deflector dish, and below it on deck four was a large array of sensor pallets, with additional sensors located on the underside of the saucer on deck four as well. To the rear of deck four was the ship's shuttlebay, as well as sickbay and the primary laboratory facilities. The remaining decks were largely occupied by engineering facilities, with the warp core extending through decks five to eight, and the primary deflector taking up most of the front of the engineering hull. (Star Trek Fact Files ) Deflector systems [[file:nova class shields.jpg|thumb|The shields of a Nova-class ship.]] Like many other Starfleet vessels, Nova-class vessels were equipped with a navigational deflector at the bow of the secondary hull, which was designed to prevent space debris and objects colliding with the vessel and damaging her. If the main deflector was damaged or disabled, then a secondary deflector located on the primary hull could substitute. The Nova-class was also equipped with a FSQ primary force field and deflector control system, located along the secondary hull, which provided shielding for defensive purposes. These shields could be fully recharged after charging the shield emitters for 45 seconds, however, this would require the shields to be dropped. (Star Trek Fact Files ; ; ) Tactical systems Although the Nova-class wasn't designed for combat operations, they were still equipped with an assortment of weaponry which allowed them to safely defend themselves. They were equipped with eleven type-10 phaser arrays: eight located on the saucer section and three on the secondary hull. The Nova''s were also armed with two forward-facing mk-95 photon torpedo tubes at the bow of the saucer opposite of the secondary deflector, and one aft-facing launcher. The ships were typically equipped with twenty photon torpedoes, although they could also fire quantum torpedoes if so equipped. ( ; ) Auxiliary craft [[file:waverider in Nova-class MSD.JPG|thumb|The Waverider shuttle depicted in a ''Nova-class starship's master systems display.]] Nova-class vessels typically had a compliment of two shuttlecraft, stowed in their shuttlebays, and two work bees, typically held in their cargo bays. Additionally they were also equipped with a Waverider atmospheric operations shuttlecraft, which was mounted in a specially designed port on the underside of the primary hull similar to the captain's yachts on the and . The Waverider was able to reach one-half impulse and was Starfleet's most advanced atmospheric craft at the time. ( ; Star Trek Fact Files ) Known vessels * (NCC-72321) * (NCC-72454) * (NCC-72399) }} * (NCC-72381) * (NCC-72392) |Watching the Clock|Forgotten History}} * * (NCC-72411) * (NCC-73808) |The Poisoned Chalice}}) * (NCC-91270) * }} * (NCC-72230/73515) * (NCC-72358) * (NCC-72369) * (NCC-72701) * (NCC-72409/73526) * Appendices Connections References Background Apocrypha The various ebooks published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek license listed several other Nova-class starships: the USS K'Shal (NCC-73105), USS Nadir (NCC-74803) and the USS VanDenBroeck (NCC-69178). Alternative registry numbers were also given for several vessels later included in Decipher's Starships sourcebook. The software for the game Star Trek: Legacy lists the USS Farrier, USS Hollis and USS Mullen as members of the class. However these additional names are blocked from use by the software, so do not appear at any point during game-play. External link * category:federation starship classes category:scout classes category:science vessel classes de:Nova-Klasse